


In(k)fuse

by melanshi



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Joey is Mentioned, Transformation, but i've written worse so i don't feel bad at all, i should feel bad for hurting poor henry like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanshi/pseuds/melanshi
Summary: The human body is not meant to be turned into ink and, therefore, said transformation tends to be incredibly painful and especially uncomfortable.





	In(k)fuse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry for the pain I put Henry through here. Enjoy!

There was ink in his mouth. He couldn’t breathe.

He tried to scream, to call out, to plead for relief but the only sound that left his mouth was strained gurgling.

Bendy stood over him, his usual ear to ear grin seeming even wider and eviler from the angle Henry knelt at. _He_ was the cause of this. _He_ did this. And he knew he had already won.

Ink was dripping from his forehead.

His ax lay to the side, having been dropped in the chaos. Now, he tried to reach out and grab it but, instead, he retracted his hand to claw at his throat. He felt like he was choking, that someone was squeezing down on his throat. It felt as if the ink was concrete and had started to harden within his body.

He looked up at Bendy, trying to plead with him to let him go with his eyes only. The ink demon simply stared down at him with its own eyeless face and its splitting grin. That grin. It seemed to grow wider, something Henry didn’t think was possible prior.

The ink covered his eyes. He couldn’t see.

The next thing that he felt was pain. So much pain. His body almost seemed to be breaking apart at every atom. No, scratch that. The _ink_ almost seemed to be tearing his body apart atom by atom, to welcome itself into him. Had his mind not suddenly become clouded with this pain Henry might have thought something along the lines of “Keep out!” He wanted to cry, to do _something_ , but he couldn’t. Besides, he was fairly sure he didn’t even have any eyes anymore.

The pain stopped and was replaced by tranquility. Henry was unsure whether his mind had just given up or if the pain had stopped. His body felt like jello and he didn’t have the energy to struggle anymore. 

He was melting, he knew it, and there was nothing he could do. His hysterical mind briefly wondered if this was how the Wicked Witch felt in _the Wizard of Oz_.

The ink in his mouth suddenly changed from an enemy to a friend. It had made itself home. It was home. _He_ was home. 

_Succumb,_ the rest of the ink pleaded. _Join us._  

Henry couldn’t fight it anymore. He couldn’t stop it. The damage was already done and there was no going back.

He allowed the ink to take over. He could have sworn he heard Joey’s voice say, “Sweet dreams, Henry.” before the ink finally consumed him.


End file.
